


A SasuHina Survey for all of my Readers!

by CitySushiPlace



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitySushiPlace/pseuds/CitySushiPlace
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A SasuHina Survey for all of my Readers!

Hello my wonderful, amazing readers! I hope you all are doing well! 😁

My finals are finally over, and now I get to relax for a bit and enjoy winter break! Which also means that I can finally publish new content! Woohoo! 🎉

I made a one question survey for you all, don’t worry, it’s just for fun, and for me to see what you all would like for me to publish first!

If you all have time, I would greatly appreciate if you could take the survey. Thank you!

I hope you all are happy and healthy. See you all soon, with NEW content! 👍🏼

Link for survey:

<https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/F8ZP5CY>

Peace & Love,

CitySushiPlace


End file.
